


Persona 5 Royally Rewritten

by neru_nerd7



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fix-It, No Romance, Persona 5: The Royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neru_nerd7/pseuds/neru_nerd7
Summary: If you prefer the bad ending of Persona 5 Royals to the true ending, this fanfiction is for you. It will change several things about the plot of the third semester, mainly by limiting the scope of Maruki's powers. This is based on the game's events, but I will be using Akira Kurusu instead of Ren Amamiya because I like it better.
Kudos: 3





	1. -Prologue- The Dream

_He awakens in an armchair. He does not know where he is, but the scenery is oddly familiar._

_"Class will be dismissed momentarily. Class will be dismissed momentarily..."_

_He needs to go home. He wastes no time leaving the room. A bell sounds off as he enters the hallway. He recognizes his surroundings now - the school he's attended for the past year._

_He needs to go home._

_He can't run. His feet are heavy. As he trudges forward, he hears a voice. "Now that my leg is hurt, I don't know what I can do for my mom. It's not like I have any other chances at scholarships." He does not immediately recognize this voice._

_He continues forward to see a glowing blue butterfly materialize out of nowhere. Somehow, he knows he must follow it._

_As he does so, he hears another voice. "I decided to dedicate myself to modeling, but I can't commit to it while I have these fears... What if I run into someone like him again?" The butterfly continues on._

_It leads him out to the courtyard. Another voice appears. "I have to work just as hard as my sister does so I can pay her back for supporting me. But there's so much pressure... and I miss being a family of three."_

_He and the butterfly re-enter the building. More voices._

_"Sometimes it is so hard to express my emotions with my art. Is this the best way to continue their legacy?"_

_"The year after she died was the worst year of my life. I never want to feel anything like that again. I'm so scared..."_

_"No matter what, I want to reform Okumura Foods and keep its meaning alive for my father... can I really do it with so many people vying for my position...?"_

_Finally, the butterfly leads him to the building's exit and fades away. As he approaches it, the intercom turns on and a new voice speaks directly to him. "Where are you going?" it asks._

_He says he is going home._

_"Leave? But... this is where you belong." The voice pauses, conviction returning to it. "I see. So you still haven't accepted it... Well, you will once you get used to it."_

_The door opens._

_"Let's meet again..."_

_The dream ends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you hated how this was written the rest of the story won't be so stylistic don't worry it's just a dream sequence bro


	2. The New Year

Akira awoke early on New Years Day. The festivities from last night had ended before midnight and the young man was looking forward to greeting his friends in the New Year. Thanks to Morgana getting him to bed on time as usual, Akira was plenty well-rested. And he deserved to be; as the leaders of Japan's secret saviors The Phantom Thieves, he had spent the last year working nonstop for the sake of their rebellion. Their efforts finally paid off on Christmas Eve; they successfully defeated Yaldabaoth and freed the minds of the public so they could think critically for themselves once again. After five days of rest and celebration, Akira was finally feeling normal again. Except for the strange dream he had last night... what in the world could that have been about?

Just as Akira was deciding to forget about it and get ready for the day, his phone rang. He pulled out his device and answered to Kasumi's voice. "Good morning, Akira-senpai! Were you still asleep?"

He stifled a yawn. "I was just getting up," he answered.

Kasumi sighed with relief. "Great! I was worried for a minute that I'd gone and woken you. So, with that resolved... do you remember promising me that we'd go pay our respects to the shrine together on New Year's Day?"

Akira nearly smacked his forehead. Of course! Meeting up with his friends would have to wait. "Uh, yeah, I do," he finally stammered out with a grimace.

"Oh, even better!" Kasumi cluelessly enthused. "Well, today's the day, if you want to keep that promise..."

"Of course."

"Then let's meet at the shrine around noon! It'll probably be pretty crowded today, but it oughtn't be too bad in the afternoon, at least."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Akira assured her. Her excitement over the meetup was nothing if not cute.

Kasumi giggled in response. "I must agree! I'll make sure to pray to the gods that it won't be so crowded!" Akira heard a sound like her breath suddenly being sucked in. "Oh, shoot... I hope that doesn't count as wishing before making my offering."

Sojiro suddenly called from the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, you up yet?"

"I gotta go," Akira said. "The boss is calling me."

"Oh, I should have thought you'd be working a bit today. I'll see you later!" Kasumi promptly hung up the phone in time for Sojiro to call again.

"If you're awake, could you lend me a hand?"

"Just a minute!" Akira called back. He rushed to get ready so he could leave on time for his rendezvous with Kasumi. Even though Akira was making a racket with his efforts, Morgana simply stretched and returned to sleep on the cot. Normally the guy would be talking up a storm by now, but he seemed more than content to silently relax. Akira figured he'd done some late-night prowling and decided to leave him be.

* * *

Sojiro was barking orders the moment Akira came downstairs from the attic. The two of them worked hard to battle the holiday rush until late morning, when the cafe finally quieted down. Sojiro let his tough facade fall while Akira was cleaning up. "Sorry to make work your first activity of the new year," he lamented honestly. "Oh, that reminds me - Happy New Year."

Akira decided it was better not to laugh at Sojiro's seemingly scrambled brain. "Hope it'll be good," he simply responded.

"And I hope you'll continue getting along with Futaba and myself," Sojiro replied with a grin.

Two of LeBlanc's regulars, an elderly couple, joined the conversation at that moment. The old man spoke up first; "We're especially grateful you're open today. You know how everything on TV for New Year's is the same old same old..."

His wife piped up after that. "Say, Boss, don't you have any plans for this morning?"

Sojiro turned his sarcastic grin to his customers. "I could cook some up, so long as you serve yourself everything and pay your bill on the way out."

The old man looked bashful at his wife's mindless comment. "Ah, right, haha. Can't exactly make plans when you've already got customers." The woman nodded her head in apology, but Sojiro made no note of it. He would have rolled his eyes in secret had anyone else said such a thing.

As if to break the awkward moment, Futaba suddenly strutted through the door in a glamorous lime-green kimono decorated with red flowers and bows. She'd secured the kimono with an orange obi and accented the outfit with a matching green flower accessory in her hair, which had been tied up in a large bun. She spun for Sojiro and struck a pose. "Wa-BAM!" As stunning as she looked, her personality betrayed every ounce of elegance the ensemble gave her. Even that was charming in its own Futaba way.

"Oho, looking sharp," Sojiro complimented. His eyes shone with pride.

Even the customers were entranced. "You look absolutely lovely, Futaba-chan," the old woman said.

Futaba giggled. "I picked it out with my friends."

Her friends? She probably meant the other female Phantom Thieves: Ann, Makoto, and Haru. "You guys have good taste," Akira said.

Futaba rolled her eyes, even though she still beamed from the praise. "I don't wanna be late to the shrine. There'll be time for showing off later. Whelp, time to make like a tree!" Futaba turned and left the cafe.

The elderly couple began talking amongst themselves. "The year's first shrine visit, eh?" the old man said. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well..." his wife replied thoughtfully. "I can't recall needing anything else from the gods, so perhaps we don't need to go this year."

Just then, Akira's phone buzzed. Kasumi had texted him. _Sorry, but I'll be getting there sooner than expected. It was way less crowded than I thought it would be. That should make things easier for us!_

 _Glad to hear it,_ Akira responded.

Kasumi texted back quickly. _I'll wait by the entrance once I get there. Don't worry, no need to hurry!_

Akira looked up from his phone to see Sojiro watching him. He flinched, waiting for Sojiro to scold him for using his phone while behind the counter. Sojiro, however, didn't seem to mind. "What's up? Did you have plans for today or something?"

Akira relaxed a bit. "Yeah, Meiji Shrine."

Sojiro sighed. "Aw, c'mon, you should've just said as much, then. I'll be fine here, so off you go. Have fun." Akira blinked, not registering that he was free to go. "Oh," Sojiro continued, "It's pretty cold out there, so don't forget to dress warm so you don't catch a bug."

Akira finally understood and gave Sojiro a grateful smile before heading upstairs to get ready. Once he'd gotten his coat on, he opened up his track bag for Morgana, but Morgana just watched him. Akira gestured grandly to the bag, formally inviting Morgana to do what he usually did unprompted. But Morgana continued to silently stare at Akira, almost as if he were annoyed by the question. Akira raised an eyebrow. Was something wrong with him? Morgana yawned and curled up on the cot, going back to sleep. Akira frowned, but in the end, he knew he couldn't keep Kasumi waiting.

Akira descended the stairs and left the cafe, entering the world of the new year.


End file.
